Amarte en silencio
by Lyra-Acuario
Summary: Ellos no son humanos, pero aun asi sienten, el amor que los consume en pasion ciega por dentro. Porque aunque fuese un error, ellos se amarian sin arrepentimientos, porque quizas no habia mañana y habia que aprovechar el presente. Saya-Solomon. Lemon.


**AMARTE EN SILENCIO**

**POR LYRAACUARIO**

**¿Cómo decir lo que mi alma calla?**

**¿Cómo decir lo que mis ojos profesan?**

**¿Es que hoy no te das cuenta?**

**De la pasión que circula por mis venas.**

Sentimientos. Era una palabra muy difícil de definir, porque sentía tantas sensaciones, tantos deseos, y aun así no podía decidir a quien elegir. A pesar de ser un hombre, con plena capacidad, no tenia ni idea de que hacer. Porque no sabia hasta que punto debía inclinarse, a que lado debía de girar la balanza de libra.

Solomón descargo un golpe contra la pared, sin darse cuenta de que una lágrima salada resbalo de su mejilla ¿Cuánto podía llegar a confundirlo aquella mujer? Si, Saya había absorbido todo de el, ahora no sabia si violar aquella regla que decían: no confundas lo que quieres con lo que debes. Amaba a Saya, sentía el fuego consumirle si no la tenia con el. Es por ello que admiraba a Karl, porque vivía de la pasión.

Suspiro, se levanto de su escritorio. Dejando a un lado un copa de vino y clavando su mirada en la ciudad que se posaba ante el. Cerró sus puños. Había tomado la decisión. Le diría lo que sentía, aunque con ello incluía traicionar a su reina, a su Diva.

**Quiero creer que puedo callar**

**Que puedo aguantar, Mi alma en silencio**

**Pero estas frías lágrimas que se resbalan**

**Son como dagas que perforan mi alma.**

Entonces los minutos pasaron. Había salvado de una muerte segura a la joven pelinegra. Ahora ella dormía plácidamente, recuperándose de sus heridas. De su sueño eterno que quería hacerla prisionera durante 30 años.

Sonrió sin querer, no había podido evitar quitarle las ropas a Saya. Disfrutar sus ojos, el cuerpo perfecto de aquella chica. Era hermosa, simplemente una diosa. Suspiro. De verdad estaba enamorado.

Entonces la escucho removerse en la cama. Había despertado. Camino hacia ella y la miro a lo lejos. La sabana se resbalo y le permitió observarla, pero nuevamente ella se cubrió. Levantándose confundida. Mirando la ciudad por la ventana.

-Has despertado- susurro y la chica lo miro asustada. De inmediato se puso en pose de batalla pero no tenia arma –no te preocupes, jamás te haría daño, lo sabes-

-Solomón- murmuro ella viéndolo directamente -¿Dónde están mis ropas?-

-estaban manchadas de sangre….tuve que quitártelas- Hubo unos segundos de silencio, la chica sintió un sonrojo en su rostro, pero aun así mantuvo la actitud calmada –puedes cambiarte- se dio vuelta –hay ropas en el closet…nos vemos afuera-

Saya espero a que se fuera y cuando este por fin salió, dejo escapar un suspiro, sintiendo su corazón agitado, sin saber el porque de los nervios. Era Solomón. Recordaba todos sus encuentros, todas palabras. La primera vez que estuvo con el, cuando bailaron.

Miro el closet y vio solo vestidos. Frunció el seño. Ella era más informal, no le gustaba la elegancia. Suspiro. Era eso o estar desnuda. Opto por un vestido claro, arreglándose y saliendo de la habitación. Allí estaba el joven rubio. Quien la miro asombrado, de verdad que ella era hermosa. Una extraña atmosfera se formo y saya noto que estaba mas nerviosa de lo normal. Su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido.

-Saya- le llamo el rubio –estas hermosa-

-yo….- desvió la mirada –arigatoo- susurro para mirarlo -¿Por qué me salvaste?-

-Se que soy un caballero de diva, pero antes soy el hombre que te ama- Lo dijo de forma tan directa y tan sincera, que la joven pelinegra se sonrojo violentamente. Mirando un punto fijo, para después darse vuelta.

-debo irme- dijo. Pero el rubio camino hacia ella, quien al sentirlo cerca. Dio vuelta y corrió, huyendo de el. Solomón sintió su corazón encogerse. Saya le tenía miedo.

-Saya- llamo.

-Déjame ir- pidió –tú y yo…somos enemigos, lo sabes-

-te lo dije- dijo –no puedo ser tu enemigo…Saya desde el primer día-

-por favor- pidió mirándolo, pero la mirada del rubio era tan profunda que ella decidió que era mejor huir. No sabía que consecuencias podría traer el conocer hasta donde podía llegar el rubio. Abrió la puerta y salió a la azotea, sintiéndose bañada por la luz de luna –estoy en un laberinto sin salida- se dijo a si misma, al ver la altura en que se encontraba y lo encerrada que había quedado.

-no huyas de mi Saya- pidió el rubio caminando tras ella. La chica lo miro y opto por pararse en la baranda del edificio, sintiendo el vacio a sus pies y miedo a caer –estas débil- dijo –no podrás saltar a un edificio cercano-

-yo….- empezó ella -¿Por qué haces esto?-

-te amo- Nuevamente saya se sonrojo –se que no debería, se que mi deber es matarte-

-¿piensas matarme?-

-¿crees que podría?- interrogo. Saya lo miro desafiante –te amo- repitió.

-¡Basta! ¡Deja de decir esa palabra!- pidió exasperada. Pocas veces un hombre como Solomón le declaraba su amor. Decir te amo no era tan sencillo.

-He renunciado a todo- dijo el rubio –a Diva, a mis hermanos, a mi puesto de caballero…-

-¿puedes hacer eso?-

-por ti lo hice- respondió. Saya lo miro confundida –perdóname- pidió –no quiero confundirte, no quiero que te sientas presionada….pero no puedo mas, no puedo Saya, no puedo callar mis sentimientos-

-Solomón- susurro, no podía creer que estuviese viviendo esa situación. El hombre le tendió una mano.

–Por favor- pidió –ven conmigo, acepta mi mano…no quiero hacerte daño- Saya dudo, pero lentamente unió su mano a la del chico. De inmediato este la jalo atrayéndola contra el, alzándola y dejándola en el suelo. La chica sentía su corazón acelerado.

**Poco a poco descubro con el tiempo**

**Que estas heridas simplemente no cerraran**

**Porque se han acostumbrado amarte en silencio**

**Como un cáncer que simplemente no quiere curar.**

-Solomón…yo….- le miro –no puedo corresponderte-

-Saya- llamo –permíteme estar a tu lado, puedo mostrarte todo lo que aun no has visto, allá afuera hay océanos donde el mar es rojo, los bosques son extensos y la nieve cubre los suelos…..- comento –yo te lo puedo mostrar, ven conmigo, conozcamos juntos al mundo….-

-no….no…es tan sencillo- retrocedió pero Solomón la tomo de la muñeca atrayéndola.

-Viaja conmigo Saya….permíteme mostrarte lo mucho que te am…- Saya cubrió con sus manos su boca.

-no, no lo digas….- pidió –es una palabra…que no debes usar a la ligera- Solomón atrajo mas a Saya.

-Desde que te vi no he dudado ni un solo instante de mis sentimientos- dijo y con su mano acaricio la mejilla de Saya –quise ocultarme…pensé que si te mataba, simplemente desaparecerían….pero Saya, eres todo para mi, mi mundo, mi diosa, mi reina….te necesito- dijo –no me dejes morir- La chica sintió un nudo en la garganta, nunca un hombre le había dicho palabras tan lindas. Solomón delineo sus labios, y ella inconscientemente los entre abrió. Solomón tomo aquello como una invitación y lentamente se acerco –Saya- susurro su aliento contra el de ella, primero rozando y luego simplemente uniéndolos.

Saya sintió los colores subir a su rostro, la adrenalina que corría por sus venas y su corazón apunto de salir. Fue solo un roce, el rubio solo unió sus labios, acariciando los de Saya. Quien cuando sintió que el rubio iba a hacer el beso mas profundo reacciono. Y de inmediato lo empujo, dándole una sonora bofetada.

-¡detente!- exigió con voz quebrada. Se sentía confundida. Su mente y corazón eran un embrollo. Pero Solomón levanto la mirada y sabiendo que no debía, jalo con brusquedad a la chica, pegándola a el y uniendo nuevamente sus labios. Saya abrió sus ojos e intento separarse, pero el rubio ejercía mucha fuerza, tanto que en una la hizo gemir de dolor -¡no!- grito, pero al abrir su boca en aquel grito, solo dio permiso al joven para que invadiera su boca.

La chica se sonrojo, al sentir la maestría de cómo aquel hombre la besaba con tanta pasión. La lengua que se deslizaba por su boca, invadiendo su espacio y otorgándole sensaciones que desconocía. Un mariposeo que se apoderaba de su vientre. Su lengua que le traicionaba y comenzaba a acariciar la de su compañero. Pronto se dio cuenta de que sus brazos ya ni fuerza hacían para separarse. Por el contario, habían rodeado el cuello del rubio, atrayéndolo contra si. Y presionando para que el beso no acabase.

Pero la falta de aire los hizo separarse. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Saya ni se atrevía a verle el rostro, por lo que Solomón le levanto delicadamente por el mentón.

-Por favor, mírame- ella le hizo caso –acéptame…..- pidió –se mi novia-

-yo….-

-yo te protegeré- dijo –aceptare todo lo que quieras, amare a todos los que tu decidas, a tus amigos…los humanos….pero déjame ser tu novio….-

-Solomón….- susurro y acaricio su mejilla –esto solo traerá problemas…eres el caballero de Diva-

-Pero te amo- repitió –no me importa ella…. Saya- la chica bajo la mirada –Estas cansada…yo puedo solucionar eso- y la levanto en sus brazos. La pelinegra quiso protestar pero después cambio de opinión y solo escondió su rostro en el pecho de aquel hombre. Sin importarle a donde la llevara, ella estaba tranquila, porque en el fondo sabia que podía confiar en el, era diferente a los demás, lo supo desde que lo conoció.

-Solomón- susurro al sentir que era acostada. Abrió sus ojos y se vio reflejada en las pupilas del aquel rubio. El estaba encima de ella, separado por la distancia de los brazos, quienes le sostenían a una distancia corta –la verdad es que yo….no diré que no te quiero…pero…-

-Te diré un secreto- susurro –Diva va a tener bebes- la chica quedo helada –es por ello que Diva no se siente cansada…esos bebes la mantendrán despierta-

-¿de…de verdad?-

-Si tú…si tú tienes…- Saya le miro con miedo –jamás te forzare a nada-

-arigatoo- susurro y no supo porque su cuerpo lo hizo, quizás era el deseo que la consumía. Pero atrajo a Solomón contra ella, abrazándolo con cariño. El rubio sorprendido, escondió su rostro en el cuello de la chica. Ocultándose y aspirando su aroma. Dejando caer su peso sobre ella. Quedando arropados en la oscuridad de la noche. De las almas confusas que se amaban en silencio.

**Se que prometí que no llamaría ni tocaría la puerta**

**Pero amarte a escondidas de los demás**

**Es tan doloroso que las lágrimas inundan mi rostro**

Una lagrima silenciosa se resbalo de los ojos del rubio, tocando el hombro de la joven, quien abrió sus ojos a la par al sentir el contacto húmedo. Supo de inmediato que Solomón lloraba, y ella misma, envuelta en la misma tristeza comenzó a sollozar.

-shsss…- susurro el rubio mirándola –no llores, me partes el alma-

-¿tenemos alma?- pregunto ella.

-no somos humanos…pero te puedo asegurar, que este sentimiento que me quema por dentro es cierto….es real Saya, tan real como que te abrazo ahora-

-Yo…- la chica acaricio sus mejillas, mirándolo directamente. Entonces atrajo al rubio, uniendo sus labios a los de el. Un beso tímido, tanteando terrenos, lenguas que se acariciaban e incitaban a ser mas profundo. La húmeda de aquel beso hacia que ambos entraran en calor y deseasen más.

Pronto la mano del rubio se deslizo por la figura de la chica. Bajando por su cintura hasta llegar al ruedo de la falda, comenzando a subir, tocando la suave piel blanca. Saya dejo escapar un débil gemido, al sentir que era acariciada de ese modo. No sabía porque hacia aquello, pero de verdad deseaba que ocurriera, a pesar der su enemigo y de las graves consecuencias.

-probablemente…- susurro y Solomón se detuvo para mirarla y cariciarla–ya no haya oportunidad…por eso hoy...hoy...- El rubio asintió.

-yo creo en el futuro- susurro –yo creo que tú y yo podemos estar juntos- y sin más la beso. Un beso profundo, donde lentamente fue desabotonando el vestido de la joven. Dejando la blanca piel expuesta.

**Ver tu rostro, tu sonrisa y tus cabellos**

**Todo en ti simplemente es perfecto**

**Pero como una mariposa que muere en el mañana**

**Mis alas están perdiendo fuerza.**

Saya se sonrojo al verse expuesta de aquel modo. Ella desnuda, Solomón aun con ropa. El sonrió y acaricio su mejilla. Separándose un poco y comenzado el mismo a quitarse la ropa, a la atenta mirada de la chica. Que observo su bien formado cuerpo. Cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron desnudos, tardaron unos instantes en avanzar. Porque ella tenia nervios y el no quería hacer nada que la incomodase.

Fue Saya quien lo atrajo, quien le beso y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que el sintiera las corrientes de placer que se extendían en su cuerpo. Solomón comenzó a dejar una línea de besos húmedos, desde su cuello hasta sus pechos, deteniéndose en ellos, succionando y haciendo que la pelinegra se arqueara por las oleadas de placer que la invadían. Las manos de él delineaban toda la figura, acariciaba lentamente, haciendo que ella gimiera y una capa de sudor bañara los cuerpos.

De vez en cuando subía y la besaba profundo, acallando sus gemidos, sintiendo las manos de ella trazar círculos o simplemente rasguñarle la espalda. Sonrió y se entretuvo torturándola mientras le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja, mordiéndole débilmente y haciendo pequeñas marcas, que indicaban que el era suyo, que ella era suya.

Su boca se deslizo por la figura de la chica. Besándola, lamiendo o succionando. Gimiendo con las caricias cada vez mas atrevidas. Solomón supo que era el momento. Dándole un beso a Saya, le indico que entraría en ella.

La pelinegra no se negó. Rodeo con sus piernas al rubio. Abrazándolo y cerrando los ojos. Esperando con algo miedo, pero segura. Solomón asintió y entro despacio en ella. Arrancándole un gemido de dolor. El se detuvo, espero que ella se adaptara y cuando vio que estaba preparada, comenzó a embestirla, primero lento, para después aumentar el ritmo. Escuchando sus gemidos, que acallaba mientras la besaba.

Pronto al ritmo de las embestidas, ambos sintieron la sima del placer. Un orgasmo que se extendió por el cuerpo de ambos. Solomón cayó rendido encima de la chica. Ambos respirando agitadamente, con los corazones acelerados y su rostro sonrojados cubiertos por el sudor. Saya acaricio los cabellos del rubio.

-arigatoo- susurro –me has dado…el mejor momento de mi vida- la chica no respondió, solo beso su mejilla –te amo Saya…siempre-

-Solomón- susurro y beso sus labios –tus sentimientos me reconfortan….aun si no hay mañana para mi, se que hoy viví como mi corazón me lo dicto….arigatoo…yo también te quiero- Solomón asintió y beso sus labios.

No sabían si su relación tenia un mañana, si podrían repetir esa noche, pero solo en esos momentos, Solomón no se arrepintió de quien era, Saya era feliz por ser ella. Porque había sido de un hombre, sincero que la amaba, y que ella quería, desde el instante que lo vio, con quien bailo su primer baile. Con quien durmió por primera vez.

-pudo ser un error….pero no me arrepiento-

**Las oscuras nubes que cubren mi cielo**

**Son como el invierno que me parece eterno…**

**Hoy no se si es un error**

**Pero me resigno a amarte en silencio**

**FIN**

**Lyraacuario**


End file.
